


Suffocation Of A Doubt

by Lizandra_rds



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizandra_rds/pseuds/Lizandra_rds
Summary: [...] The Hokage observed the looks of restrained desire that his Kohai threw at him in apparent daydreams or when he thought he was so distracted that he didn't notice. Over time, Kakashi's jokes to embarrass his friend became subtle flirtations. Well ... At this stage, not so subtle.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. The orange sky and their conveniences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SrtaBippa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaBippa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Certain Kind of Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167881) by [thekatthatbarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks). 



> Translation into English of my first work, in Portuguese BR. Any misunderstanding, I apologize in advance. Not fluent etc.

"I didn't know You were working overtime," said Kakashi, looking at him from a distance. Yamato was on the terrace of the Hokage Tower, sitting on the jamb, slowly swinging his loose legs in his Anbu uniform. The sunset was orange on the horizon, coloring the two friends faces.

Kakashi approached, stopping beside him, watching Tenzō turn and respond calmly followed by a brief bow with his head: "Hokage-sama".

Rokudaime frowned at the pronoun. "As a Hokage, I ask you to abandon this "Sama". We're friends, Tenzō."

"Yes, sir," he received in reply.

Kakashi sighed. He had known Tenzō for almost twenty years and saw no consistency in all this formality. Being called "Sama" by someone he liked made him feel upset. But looking at Tenzō's face, he realized that something was bothering him. He pointed to his friend's side and asked "Can I?"

They exchanged a look and Tenzō smiled at him. "Sure, rokud ... Senpai".

They then sat side by side, the Rokudaime copying Yamato's leg gestures. "You seem distant," he began again. "Do Ya want to talk about it?"

Yamato looked at his boss. Became so comfortable with Kakashi that in the short period of a month as Hokage his admiration for the man took an exponential leap. He loved how Kakashi's bored look seemed to disappear in the short breaks they spent together, finding himself quite often in restaurants like Ichiraku. He sighed slightly and replied: "I've been wondering if I did right by accepting the invitation to be a guard supervisor".

Kakashi laughed. Sometimes his Kohai's lack of faith in himself seemed to prevent him from seeing his own competence. It was nice for Kakashi to praise his friend, as he knew he deserved to hear them. "I can't think of anyone fittest".

Tenzō looked ahead, feeling his face heat up. He thanked himself mentally for the orange of the sunset that disguised his cheeks. "It's asking too much for Gai to fill the post," he replied, laughing at his own words. He didn't doubt that Gai would agree the offer with the intention of proving to his friend and brand new Hokage that even a wheelchair user, he could still keep Leaf safe.

"I imagine him making a thousand bets to keep me safe ... I don't think it's a good idea. But even if he wasn't in that condition, I would entrust the task to you" he said smiling.

"Senpai ... I thank you for the trust". Bewildered, Tenzō spread his hands on the floor beside his body. Only after doing this did he notice how close Kakashi was to him.

"I would trust you with my life ... Mah, on second thought, that's what I've been doing." The two laughed at the circumstance, enjoying each other's company in a carefree way.

Had short been Kakashi suspicious of Yamato's feelings for him - not that the Mokuton user made a point of making this clear to everyone. Tenzō was very reserved about his personal life, which made Kakashi wonder if he even had one. He shook his head discreetly, dismissing that thought and feeling a little cruel. Still, the Hokage observed the looks of restrained desire that his Kohai threw at him in apparent daydreams or when he thought he was so distracted that he didn't notice. Over time, Kakashi's jokes to embarrass his friend became subtle flirtations. Well ... At this stage, not so subtle.

The fact was that the admiration of Anbu's times seemed to have grown to become something more for Yamato, and Kakashi doubted his own feelings. He didn't see his teammate the same way he saw Gai or Genma, for example, but he pretended not to notice the difference as much as possible. But with Yamato's appointment as security supervisor for the Hokage, the approach was inevitable and increasingly welcome. In turn, Yamato hoped that this feeling of closeness was not a thing to his mind.

"How should they remember me now once I am no longer Sharingan Kakashi?" He murmured thoughtfully after a while of silence, resting a hand on his chin.

Tenzō looked at him skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't Rokudaime Hokage enough? Really?"

They met each other's eyes and gave a light laugh. The guard did not fail to contemplate the orange tone that reflected in Kakashi's platinum hair.

"Anyway, your face is easily distinguished from the crowd, you know," said Yamato, looking back at the horizon, his shoulders relaxed.

This time it was the platinum who raised his eyebrow. "Are you saying that because of the mask?"

"Not only ... For everything else as well. You stand out in the agglomerations" said the second.

In a warm tone Kakashi replied, feeling slightly flattered "do you mean that I'm handsome?"

"Er? I ... Well, t-that's not what I had in mind, but you are certainly beautiful. Handsome, better said. A lot." The words came out unfiltered, making Kakashi stifle a laugh at his nervousness.

Apologizing, with his hands together in front of his chest, Rokudaime replied: "You're certainly the most beautiful Mokuton user in the village too".

They looked at each other and Tenzō's skeptical countenance returned. "I'm _the only_ Mokuton user in the village, Kakashi".

In an unthinking impulse, Kakashi brought his long fingers close to the brunette's hand next to him, creating a light brush of fingers, withdrawing his hand shortly thereafter. The minimum contact traveled through their bodies, creating a shock felt by both. "I must say that you are unique, then."

Their personal bubbles have always made them feel close to each other, discarding physical contact. However, there was this sense of completeness that only touch brings. Consciously, Tenzō brushed Kakashi's fingers, but this time they didn't undo the subtle touch. They remained with their fingertips slightly intertwined until the sky to gain a shade of blue that showed their stars.

Undoing the contact, Yamato stood up, shaking off his clothes before turning to Kakashi, who was already looking at him. Smiling, he deigned to reply: "See you at the meeting to discuss the visit to Daimyo?"

The Hokage nodded and said goodbye: "See you there"

With a strangely heated chest, he answered an almost inaudible "See you later, Senpai", and left.


	2. Suffocation Of A Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired in a Brazilian song called "Unwavering love Ballad" (balada do amor inabalável), by Skank. Some peaces makes me feel in a kind of good vibe, I dunno? Whatever, the question is i'll put parts of translate here for you undestand where's my inspiration, or try that.

_Take that song_   
_Of dancing love_   
_For you to remember me_   
_Your heart remember me_

_In the everyday life confusion_   
_In the suffocation of a doubt_   
_In the pain of anything_

_Just play this ballad_   
_Unwavering swing_   
_That is an oasis for love_   
_I'm saying_   
_Following a very cliché_   
_I need you_

Taking turns between Anbu's headquarters and the Hokage's office was part of Yamato's routine. In times when diplomatic travel was needed, work flow was always more intense. In a way, the occupation brought a strange feeling of satisfaction. Contributing to the stability of the Village was ultimately the greatest desire of a shinobi.

On the eve of the visit to Daimyo, fixing the details always gave a headache. The trip was a council involving the Hokage, representatives of small neighboring villages Daimyo from the country of Fire. The belic power of small villages was insufficient to protect them, which consequently interfered in Konoha security and even after the Fourth World War, this deficit was not remedied.

Kakashi heard the knock on his office door and ordered whoever was to enter. Tenzō revealed himself, keeping his distance from the table and being recognized for his Anbu cat mask.

"Hokage-sama," he said with a brief bow. "I came to remind you of the travel security protocol meeting". Kakashi looked at the masked face quickly, recognizing him and looking down again for the paperwork front of him.

"Thank you, Cat". He dropped his pen on the table and rubbed his temples discreetly. "Unfortunately these papers will extend longer than expected. Can we leave it for the night?"

"Of course, Kakashi-sama"

"We can have the meeting at my house when I leave here, if you don't mind. Or here, if you prefer. I can stay until later." He didn't seem enthusiastic about the idea.

"In your house sounds good," he nodded with a brief nod.

"See you there. You're dismissed." And he was quickly alone in his office again.

Kakashi left the office later, as planned. He became a habit to walk the path of your home on the longest and most deserted route. Since becoming Rokudaime, just over 1 month ago, he has deliberately avoided any kind of unnecessary crowding. Arriving at home, he got rid of the bulletproof vest, placing it on a chair at the small dining table. It didn't take long to hear a knock on the door, causing butterflies in her stomach. He opened the door.

"Am I late?" Yamato asked pleasantly.

"I just arrived. Come in."

After removing his shoes, they headed for the dining table, where Tenzō set aside some papers and a pencil for notes.

"I've been thinking about the security scheme for this mission and I think that in addition to a sensory ninja and a medical ninja, it would be good to have a shinobi with genjutsu skills"

Kakashi stared at him, calmly absorbing his words. "Do you think it's necessary? It is a small meeting"

"Yeah, but since you became a Hokage your head is worth more than twice in Bingo Book."

"Yes, but since you became a Hokage your head is worth more than twice in the Bingo book."

With a sigh, Rokudaime agreed, massaging his temple. The attitude did not go unnoticed.

"Headache?". The Mokuton user did not wait for an answer and took a pill from his pocket, then held it out to the man in front of him. "I noticed you did that earlier today."

Kakashi swallowed the pill, admiring his zeal. He murmured a timid thanks and put his hands on the table, hoping his ears weren't as red as they were hot. Yamato was the first to break the eyes encounter that extended. "These are the names that I consider compatible for this mission". Yamato handed over a paper with a list of names, being viewed quickly by Kakashi. Then he placed another sheet next to the first. "I have scaled Yugaō to oversee Anbu's divisions these days away"

"Your name is on the list", he did not fail to notice.

Apprehensively, Tenzō explained: "I prefer to inspect it closely."

  
  


The platinum smiled behind the mask, trying to encourage his partner. "You're going to do well. And if something happens, I think I still know how to do something without my Sharingan."

"I hope I don't get to that point. By the way, I think that given the circumstances of vulnerability in the smaller villages, the best solution is to allocate small Anbu groups permanently." He listed some names on paper, then wrote down their positions and how they would be distributed. "They can create a temporary base and serve as Elite instructors for a while."

"I keep these details with You. I would recommend at least a year."

Kakashi nodded, agreeing. "It seems reasonable".

Yamato sighed and blinked for a long time. "I hope not a useless idea."

The sentence made Kakashi laugh sincerely, infecting the brunette. His laughter was interrupted by a small suppressed yawn.

"I think you need to rest now"

"Are you going yet?"

  
  


"I think we have already discussed the most important points," said Tenzō, rising from his chair.

"I'll take you at the door". They walked to the exit slowly.

Tenzō absently put on his sandals, unaware of Kakashi's presence behind him. When He got up, they were face to face, a foot away from each other. Whether by the unconscious will or by the involuntary bodies attraction, they approached, taking a small step forward, looking each other in the eye. And it was only from that moment Yamato realized that he keeped this scene in his mind for a long time. He saw Kakashi tilt his masked face.

So close to each other, Kakashi's gaze wandered between Yamato's eyes and mouth, when the event snapped past them. Awkwardly they embraced each other, rubbing their cheeks together, the Hokudaime with his hands around Tenzō's waist and the latter squeezing his shoulders. The right moment seems lasted longer than usual for a common hug. Still, the close bodies were comforting. Gradually, they separated and Kakashi said near Tenzō's ear, causing a slight shiver:

"Good night, Taichō"

Already distant, the Mokuton user quickly looked into his boss's eyes, facing dense orbits. In those moments he would like to analise better Kakashi's expressions.

"See you tomorrow."

He went through the door, feeling his face burn and his heart beat faster, without knowing that left the Hokage propped on the door with his arms crossed, a slight and weird sigh of euphoria stuck in his throat.

It seemed wrong to violate a friendship seal of so many years to satisfy an apparently momentary curiosity. It seemed wrong to violate a friendship seal of so many years to satisfy an apparently momentary curiosity. Yamato didn't deserve to be treated as a disposable person or as a mere accident that his missions bring. They had known each other for almost 20 years, after all! Kakashi ran his hands through his hair nervously, snorting as he headed for the bed.

When did it all start? It was reasonable that he lost the pass of Tenzō's move after years away from each other. It wasn't just his hair that changed, that was for sure. All in him sounds different. But he's also the same Kohai who admired him from behind huge, hungry eyes. Trying to understand limits that they can cross without weakening their friend was distressing, like the suffocation of a doubt.

Amid so many unresolved questions, the biggest one hammered relentlessly into hokage's head: Where his self control would be?


	3. Sasori made disciples

Nobody really liked to visit Daimyo. It was physically and mentally exaustive, in addition to the wear and tear that the responsibility of transporting the Hokage safely brought. No one was naive to think that he was a helpless angel, or else he would not be named The Sixth Shadow of Fire by Konohagakure. It was something that Kakashi constantly commented to Shikamaru, his advisor: how unnecessary it was to maintain a strict security protocol to protect "the strongest man in the Village" as they named him.

The biggest annoyance involving Daimyo was realizing that this meeting could be resolved by correspondence, according to Kakashi's pragmatism. If it took the time it took for formal introductions and the entire reception ceremony, it would probably be discussed in half an hour. However, the entire reception and accommodation protocol required enough time for Kakashi to finish rereading his Icha Icha in the quiet of his village.

Counting the trip, the meeting and the return, it was three days away from Konoha. Fortuitously, the strategies discussed with Tenzō were well accepted and, after all the formalities had passed and the main points were discussed, it was time to return home. They were a few kilometers from the village when ...

"Cat", Kakashi called in a low voice.

Yamato, who was further behind maintaining his formation, approached. "Yes, Hokage-Sama".

The Hokage felt an unknown chakra approaching. They exchanged an alert look. "Are you feeling this ..."

"Yes, in the southeast. Do nothing." Yamato jumped over the trees, pulling out a kunai. In a few seconds it was necessary to avoid a shower of shurikens.

Looking around, Tenzō noticed the change in the chakra flow of one of his companions, weakening his reaction force. It looked like a trance, or a ...

"Genjutsu," he murmured, and noted how many opponents there were: six in total, surrounding them on all sides and two above them, among the trees. Considering the disadvantage of having an ally temporarily paralyzed, things got complicated with the proportion of 2x1 in combat.

"Mokuton!". The branches that sprouted from his arms were cut, causing opponents to close an even narrower siege. He tried to hit the nearest enemies by throwing paper bombs, but concern for the Hokage's rear limited his action. Tenzō ran to the sensory Anbu's side in a trance, releasing his partner from Genjutsu.

A beam of light caught his attention and Yamato noticed, too late, a Chidori formed in Kakashi's hand, who was on alert. What appeared to be an incarceration jutsu began to form, trapping the Hokage and the guard on a translucent purple barrier. In sync with the other Anbu, who distracted the ninjas outside the siege, he decided to take the offensive. To test the prison density, he opted for a direct attack, striking the nearest enemy in the stomach.

Luckily, the completion of the jutsu was superficial and seemed to require time to finish completely, as the barrier broke after the blow. Finally, his mokuton tried to arrest the enemies.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, undoing his Chidori.

"Yes, Hokage-sama". Which was a lie. A sharp pain like needles started to spread throughout his body. "We will report them to Konoha"

They kepting moving until, further on, Yamato staggered and knelt on a branch, feeling the cold sweat run down his neck. Every minute it was getting harder to continue.

"There's a cut on his arm," said one of his teammates.

The pain he felt inside became so strong that it was difficult to notice any external scratch. He swallowed hard, struggling to get as far as he could without becoming a burden on the mission. "Damn it!". He swore at himself for being hit by mere shurikens.

"We are close to Konoha, hold on." someone said. He could no longer distinguish who spoke the words. His body was heavier by the second, the pace of his breathing was quickening, becoming breathless. Until staying conscious became impossible. They went through the Konoha gate and could hear someone saying "Contact the medical unit!". Soon after, Yamato passed out.

*******

  
  


When he woke up the sky outside was dark, he could see through the hospital window. He looked around and saw Kakashi sitting on the end of the bed with eyes on his pet book.

"Tenzō! Judging by your condition, you should rest a little more." Although the tone was playful, Kakashi maintained a discomfort in his chest and worried eyes.

"Hokag ... Kakashi". He corrected himself after receiving a reprimanding look from his friend. It was funny to see a Hokage holding a book of erotic literature and the image made him suppress a smile. "How long are you here?"

"Not much. I came to know about your condition. Sakura said the shuriken was bathed in the same paralyzing poison that she drained from Kankuro in the Kazekage attack, years ago. She collected at the time and we already have an effective antidote. Apparently, Sasori made disciples "

The annoyance was evident in Yamato's countenance. He gives Kakashi a deep look, frowning. "What went through your mind setting that Chidori up? You can't react to an attack, Kakashi."

Taken by surprise, the platinum replied with an obvious tone: "I am a shinobi"

"You're Hokage now! You more than anyone understand what could have happened. Damn it! Did you thinked about the position this puts me in?"

Closing the book and placing it on top of his crossed leg, Kakashi stared him. "And should I let one of you die?"

"If it was necessary, yes!"

He cast an incredulous look at that pale figure on the bed. "What kind of shinobi would I be if I did that?"

"An excellent shinobi nonetheless. You've been a guard several times, haven't you ?!"

"I don't want anyone sacrificing for me on the front line, Tenzō!" Kakashi said, and he was exasperated.

"You're not on the battlefront anymore. That is my job. If anyone should be attacked, it is me." That was rare. They never disagreed to the point of extolling the voices. Everything seemed so much more sensitive ... When it came to each other, that nervous chill in the belly didn't seem to go away.

"And because of that, you're in the hospital." He crossed his arms, started to feel his ears heat up by frustration.

"I am your _guard_ , it is my duty to protect you, and I _did it_!"

In a freeze tone of voice, he looked at Yamato coldly. "And should I not care if I lose you?"

It was ironic that his tone implied the opposite of what he felt. But the captain understood what he meant, the concern in his tone, and getting a stab in the heart. It was obvious that he knew how the other felt. With a heavy sigh, he held out his hand and Kakashi took it, but to his surprise they didn't fall on the bed. He brought his hands clasped to his lips and kissed his subordinate's. To a good understanding, that was a truce.

"Don't repeat that never again", was the maximum that Yamato managed to ask between the silly smile that appeared on his face.

Kakashi blinked slowly and looked at his feet, giving up. "I _will try_ ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hospitalized Tenzo is so sexy. Does that sound a little sickly?


	4. Working to made this happn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind is totally normal you fuck your best friend in the same day you kiss him at the first time. Oops, i gave you a Spoiler.

A kettle of water was on the fire when someone knocked on the door.

"Kak-Kakashi?!". It was a surprise that he was at Tenzō's door at this time of night, especially without his Hokage uniform. He looked like some ordinary Jounin again.

"Mah, what is this astonished face, Tenzō?" He said, leaning against the door casually.

"Why are you here?" He asked, giving space for Kakashi to enter. With the two of them inside, Yamato led him into the living room. "Do you accept anything? Are you hungry?"

He realized that Kakashi was carrying a brown paper bag with a glass bottle, which was propped up on the small dining table, proving to be sake. It definetly was unexpected and Tenzo was... nervous?

"I'm fine. I came to know about your arm injury and ... Congratulate you on the success of the guard's supervision. Yesterday you looked very tired. Do you have glasses?"

"In the kitchen cupboard. Thanks for the consideration, Senpai," he blushed lightly. "My wound is superficial, you know. Is there something wrong with the mission reports?"

Kakashi's routine seemed quite intense for him to appear in the middle of the night in order to learn about a cut on his arm. He sat on the couch and assessed the papers on top of it. Too many papers. Was it getting in the way?

"Everything is fine with the reports." His voice was low as if Yamato had a sick elderly neighbor. "I've only been thinking about something lately, more often than I can confess"

Although his tone was casual, there was a flush on his cheeks. It was all confusing and weird. Yamato headed for the kitchen, returning with a pair of long glasses. The light in his room was poor, limited to a lamp beside the couch and the moon outside.

"Problems with village's business? Is everything okay with Gai? I know about your concern with him lately". He took the bottle from the table and handed Kakashi a glass, serving himself and his friend.

"No, it's not about Gai. Lee cares about him as much as I do. He's in good hands. What are these roles?" He pointed to the small mess scattered on the couch.

"Ah! I decided to check the recruits' reports to take a closer look at yesterday's attack." He sat on the arm of the couch.

"And did you find anything relevant?"

"Well, I thought about it ... Don't you think it's weird that Genjutsu was launched on a guard instead of you, who was the target?"

Kakashi thought, sinking onto the couch and crossing his legs. "What is your hypothesis?"

"I think this attack was premeditated since before we left Daimyo's castle." He stopped to take a sip of his sake, making a face. "I reported to the intelligence division to find out about the investigations, but Ibiki was not done with the captured."

"I understand". It would be a lie to say that he listened with total attention. Kakashi pondered a lot during the day about his visit, trying to deceive himself by saying that it was a protocol of cordiality. However, what bothered him was not the clumsy excuse he gave himself, but the recognition that he was creating an ineffective mind game. He was never deliberately deceived for himself.

"Don't you feel attacked? It doesn't seem to concern you"

"I wouldn't dare worry about myself while you are recovering from poisoning." That warm, drawn-out tone of voice made Tenzō shiver. It was too seductive for his mind not to imagine totally inappropriate things.

"I am fine". He calmly gathered the paperwork and threw it on the floor, sitting next to Kakashi. With the half-empty glass resting between his legs, he ventured to face him. He was being watched. Graciously, by the way.

"I'm happy," he heard Rokudaime whisper.

The kettle in the kitchen beeped, making a fuss, and Yamato got up to turn off the fire. He heard Kakashi say he was going to the bathroom and felt his presence rise from the couch and head towards the corridor.

His head kept spinning. He felt like a late teenager, slightly embarrassed by the moment euphoria. Involuntarily he let out a laugh to vent his nervousness before taking another sip of his drink.

He felt Kakashi returning, picking up his glass again from the table. In an act of recklessness, he took the glass out of his hand and faced the Hokage's eyes in a defiant, curious way ... Almost thirsty. He put his hand that had been in the cup on Kakashi's wrist and in one step he just stood right in front of him.

"You haven't told me what you're really doing here yet." Kakashi did not fail to notice a note of nervousness behind Yamato's restrained tone. They stared at each other for a time, perhaps too long. It was already ineffective to try to hide their unrestrained breathing. Tenzō pulled Kakashi's arm very carefully, approaching him slowly enough to be interrupted from what he felt was a shared delusion between the two.

"It's unnecessary". Kakashi saw the guard raising his hand to lower on his mask and froze, permiting that. It was obvious to himself that he wanted that, too. He took another very short step and when his mask was removed very slowly, he saw Tenzō smile slightly.

"I don't know if I should do this." But instead of pulling away, he took his hands off Kakashi's wrist and moved to his waist, while the hand that removed the mask fit his face, feeling his fingers lightly brush the hair on the back of his neck. The platinum did not respond. His reaction was to end that unbearable tension that spread. He leaned over, grabbing Yamato's left shoulder while keeping his other hand in his pocket.

They could feel their breathing mixing when their lips touched, causing a shock of recognition. In the beginning it was just that: that simple touch. Their mouths paralizing for a few seconds to process what had happened.

Instinctively they resealed their lips, removing any doubts from the head. Kakashi pulled Yamato into a hug and felt him shake the hand on his waist. His tongue forcing passage to deepen the shy kiss and it was reciprocated. A wave of light chills ran through Yamato's body when Kakashi took his hand out the pocket and climbed up his arms, untied his happuri.

They parted ways to undo the happuri from Tenzō's face, sharing a slightly numb countenance. Neither of them was thinking straight at the moment. Their actions were driven solely by the desire and hungry to have their bodies shared, restrained from what seemed to have been too long.

When Kakashi advanced and pulled Yamato by the waist, colliding their bodies urgently, as she kissed him, she tugged on his hair when she realized that Tenzō now ran his hand over his back, inside his shirt. The Hokage did not dare to separate his body from the other, and pressed his hips against the table, against Tenzō's body. And Tenzō let out a muffled groan and Kakashi laughed during the kiss, feeling his lover's growing volume under his pants. Your will was urgent and clear. The guard grabbed Kakashi's ass and started leading him to his room, ending a kiss to trace a path of light bites down the other's neck.

Their bodies were hot, burning. Kakashi's legs touched the bed and he fell on this, pulling Yamato over the top. They smiled as Tenzō propped himself up on his knees and took off Kakashi's uniform shirt, throwing it on the floor with total slouch. He supported his body on one arm while his other hand traced a smooth path from knee to Kakashi's cock, squeezing slightly when he reached it. He heard a clipped sigh coming out of the platinum's mouth in approval.

Rokudaime propped himself up on his elbows and started to untie Yamato's pants while feeling Anbu's warm hand coming in contact with his member with all your hand. He felt, almost breathlessly, when Yamato started masturbation very slowly, as he leaned down to kiss Kakashi's shoulder. Holding the tip of the penis, he made circular movements on the head and when it expelled the pre-cum, it spread throughout his length. He did this until he made audible and successive groans from the Hokage. It was a surprise that this apparently stoic man had this response, which was well approved, by the way.

The Sixth sat down and finished removing Yamato's clothes, as well as his own, calmly as he felt he wasn't. With an agile movement, he reversed his positions, lying on top.

"Have you done this before?" He heard Tenzō ask, now his back to him on the bed, chin resting in his cruzed arms.

"Maybe," he replied absently, his cheeks red. "Do you have a condom? I didn't think I would need it today".

Tenzō laughed briefly, pointing to the nightstand. Kakashi stretched, taking the condom from the drawer, with the lub. When he grabbed a defined cheek from Tenzo's ass and stuck his long lubricated finger there, calmly, the tightness around his digit reverberated on his own cock, although he heard Yamato's hiss under his breath. Clumsier than he would have liked, he threatened to remove his finger from the brunette's entrance, only to push it back in, adding a second finger carefully, opening them inside that tight hole.

After dressing and lub yourself, he positioned himself on top of Yamato, gluing their bodies gently. It began to penetrate him with the maximum calm that the urgency of the moment allowed. First smooth, with little pressure and in short movements. Without realizing resistance, he pulled Yamato's hair slightly to the side, planting soft kisses on his neck.

"And you, have you done this before?", he asked just for asking. He did know the answer.

"Maybe ..." the Anbu joked, His voice was hoarse, totally given over to the sensations of that moment.

The movements started to become more intense, more rhythmic. Kakashi's moans grew louder and louder, causing Tenzō to shiver. He clung to the sheets when he began to feel the muscles stretch, Kakashi's labored breathing, his own shallow breathing.

When Kakashi felt the body below him shudder and gasp with uncontrolled moans, writhing in a peak of pleasure, he rested his torso on the guard's back and reached for Yamato's right hand, entwining his fingers in his, barely managing to contain himself.

“Tenzō”, he clamed absently and with a few more thrusts, he felt the climax coming and he did not suppress the waves caused by orgasm who passed for your bones.

Panting, they lay on the bed side by side after he came out Yamato, giggling as they looked at each other.

"Don't look at me that way," said Yamato in a relaxed tone, perhaps hiding a touch of embarrassment during he past a trembled hand for your hair.

After cleaning up the mess of the moment, they rested on the bed, holding hands, and Tenzō fell asleep first, after a few minutes, lying in front of him in a spent sleep, your mouth forming a beak by crushing the cheek supported by the hand.

That night, Kakashi waited dreams came for Tenzo. He didn't stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brazilian stories have a bad habit of making Tenzo an inexperienced and foolish lover, as a nun on their honeymoon. He's almost 30 years old, please give him some sexual experience, for Goodness' sake!


	5. Refining this friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter is that i like least of all, but here we go. Thanks for some who's still following, it means a lot. I'm admired with the idea to writing in english (i'ma kinda fool)

Two days had passed since the night they first shared their bodies. It was impossible to contain the weird feeling that something was wrong, even if they hadn't spoken since.

Kakashi imagined that things would be easier after practicing his growing affection, although he had not planned to do so by sharing an orgasm with Tenzō. It is obvious that he was confused. Confused to the point that he couldn't think straight that night, seeing the other man's slow breathing in his sleep. He had to leave to understand himself.  Seeing Tenzō asleep, vulnerable in that context made him feel inadequate, out of place. Not that he regretted it, he didn't have it, but it wasn't the space he usually occupied, which came with warmth and domesticity, that is.

He didn't think about how confused Yamato woke up the next morning. It felt like a cauldron boiling with conflicting feelings. Even if he wanted to confront the Hokage, he didn't see how or why explicit; it was his right not to decide to stay. On the other hand, it was not such a difficult task to have the good sense to say goodbye after that rampant burst of shared libido. He shook hands with himself to rid himself of the heat that the memories of that night still caused in him.

As a security supervisor, it was impractical to ignore your boss. As a former member of Ne, his ability to hide emotions could not have been entirely ruled out. Or could it?

Either way, the responsibility for taking care of Konoha could not be neglected. Yamato went to the Sixth's office, knocking on the door. He heard the familiar voice inside asking for entry.

"Hokage-sama". He stopped in front of him, bowing. He did not fail to notice the quick look of surprise that was sent to him.

"Cat"

"The investigations into the attack on the visit to Daimyo have been completed. Genjutsu was a distraction, apparently the idea was to poison you and imprison the guard at the barrier. The intelligence division said that the jutsu was released before the fight started, which means that most likely the escalated shinobi made contact with the prisoners before our return "

"Did you find out where the shinobi did from?"

"Yes sir, from the Country of the Woods. They must be nukenin"

"It makes sense ... Thanks for the report. You are excused"

With a bow, Anbu turned to leave the room when he heard the Hokage start:

"I ... About that night ...", but it was cut off by a cold voice.

"We shouldn't be talking about it now." Tenzō didn't even bother to turn to face him, and unfortunately he lost the look of fear that the other carried.

"I was confused." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Talking about feelings wasn't a problem for him, as long as they weren't his.

Of all the excuses applicable to Yamato, that was the most stupid. He turned with a slight look of disdain hidden by the mask. "Were you confused when you took my clothes off too?" "

Not! I ... I'm sorry. "

"I don't care that you're gone, it's not your duty to stay. But could you tell me what happened?"

The platinum shrugged awkwardly. "I didn't realize I needed to say"

"Would you do that to someone else you were involved with?" Understanding came to him as he met Kakashi's uncomfortable gaze. Yes, he would. The guard spoke in a rueful way while shaking his head: "My goodness ... You are an idiot".

"I never had to worry about it deeply." At this point, hiding his shame from himself seemed impossible and the blush on his face was discreet.

Tenzō never thought he was going to meet a facet of Kakashi that he unaproved, but it existed. And he met her in the worst possible way: going to bed with the Hokage. Disappointment knocked on his door in such a way that he hadn't even called for calling Rokudaime an idiot. "And you don't have to. We are friends, after all."

"Friends ..." The Hokage repeated while reflecting, the bittersweet word rolling in his tongue. Finally, he nodded, ending the conversation

**…**

"Would it be too much to ask Shizune to attend these endless meetings for me?" The Sixth whispered beside his guard, hands in his pocket, as he walked down the Tower corridor. It was the first time that they had spoken after the disagreement five days ago.

"I believe so"

"Damn it". He cast a sideways glance and cleared his throat very softly. "Your shift is over now, isn't it?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"Drop those formalities, Tenzō. I've been thinking ... Can we talk?"

"Sure, Senpai". He gave a polite smile, that empty smile that Sai constantly gave to the members of Team 7. He went to the Anbu building and promised to meet him soon.

Kakashi left his cloak and Hokage's hat in the room and waited for Yamato on the street, in front of the building he was in. With his hands in his pockets, he sighed from time to time to contain his nervousness. When they meet again, they head to the teahouse.

The weather was strangely pleasant, luckily for Rokudaime. It reminded of the sunset on the terrace, but the temperature was warmer. Along the way the two did not fail to notice that they aroused glances, probably because they were too close to each other, or because Kakashi was naturally always observed. Who would blame him?

They sat at a table taped to the window. Yamato noticed how the warm breeze shook the other's silver hair and felt his heart racing.

"I was rereading my Icha Icha and it helped me to understand his annoyance. I have been thinking about it throughout these days"

"It surprises me that you have found something relevant in erotic literature". He rested his face in one hand while the other held a cup of green tea.

"There are many useful things, you should read".

Tenzō replied with a grimace, followed by a chuckle. "No, thanks"

Relieved, Kakashi continued, now managing to look each other in the eye: "I remember when you were still Kinoe and what it was like to feel that I cared about someone's life after Obito and Rin. When I told you that I didn't think much about all that, it meant that I never felt comfortable doing it more deeply. And you’re right, I’m an idiot ".

"I wonder what it must be like for you." Yamato didn't ignore Kakashi's traumas, nor did he feel entitled to judge him. Like his friend for years, he watched closely how it all affected him.

It suddenly seemed unfair on Kakashi's part to complain about loneliness with someone who didn't even have a story. Still, Tenzō knew how to create his own personality, escape from his ghosts. He even considered him an optimist, and that was one of the biggest reasons for Kakashi's admiration. Involuntarily he found himself smiling as he looked at Yamato's complacent countenance.

"You can't miss what never had, that's what everyone says ... But it must be nice to have someone to count on"

"It sure should. But you can always count on me, Senpai. We are friends"

"Thank you. I would still really like to try. I don't regret that night"

"Neither do I. It was awesome. Don't think a lot about it all, Kakashi-Senpai. It's just us. It's just me. And don't be an idiot." This time it was Kakashi who felt his heart racing.

"It's hard to get an old man to change bad habits," the platinum said playfully, drinking his tea. "Just us" meant much more than he ever allowed himself to live with.

"Old man? Tell by yourself. I haven't even turned 30. By the way, You pay today"

Having finished their drinks, they headed for Kakashi's house, even though it was the furthest from the teahouse. At the gate, the Hokage invited him in.

"It's getting late, but thanks for the invitation."

"You can stay the night if you want," he suggested timidly, feeling his hands sweat in his pockets and leaving Anbu speechless. He just nodded, following him up the stairs. Had definitely forgiven him.


	6. Becoming coexistence

_And the ancient strength of the spirit becoming coexistence_   
_Of passionate friendship_   
_Dream, sex, passion_   
_Twin wills to stay and think of nothing_   
_Planning to make it happen_   
_Or simply refining this friendship_   
_following a very clich_ _é_   
_I need you_

The creation of a routine began to slip imperceptibly into their schedules. Can think of the morning after the teahouse as a beginning of a movement in which Kakashi and Yamato started to integrate their lives into each other.

It is obvious that this movement was unthinkable. They didn’t decide to schedule a date, and the phrase "dine with me today?" it became increasingly pronounced over the weeks. Being friends was fundamental for this change to happen in a pleasant way of experiencing. Being together was natural, but the aura of comfort and warmth that emerged when they matched each touch started to represent the change that had really happened. They were accomplices.

It was not necessary to discuss the rules of this relationship, which began to take shape, at first. Being unpretentious was exactly what kept Kakashi's interest and the tranquility that Yamato needed. They were free and combined their wants, needs and passions whenever they could, willingly. They didn't belong, but they shared each other.

Like the new situations that began to share together, Tenzō asked Kakashi the next morning in a lazy voice, pointing to the specimen of Icha Icha Paradise that was in bed.

"Did this book really turns any kind of reflection for you?"

Kakashi laughed heartily, resting his head on the other man's belly, skewed on the bed. "Oh, no, was a joke! I reflected alone in the office. Did you read it?"

"I took a look at a newsstand once." He watched the other get up and asked curiously "Where are you going?"

"Prepare our breakfast". Even inside the house, he was using about wearing his mask, which still made Yamato feel strange. Seeing the ninja in a totally informal situation but with half his face covered caused a knot in his head. It was not kinda if he was groaning minutes ago totally ruddy and naked.

"I do that. Go get ready." Yamato got up and passed Kakashi slowly, but was stopped with a hand on his waist. He turned his curious face and received a kiss full of affection, so slow and sweet that it turned red. This gesture, free of desire but so full of tenderness, surprised him.

*******

Tuesdays established themselves as the official days of exploring the village together, as if the whole place took on a new tone when they were in company. One of those small laps caused the most intimate dialogue Tenzō had with an Anbu member at headquarters, while fiddling with his closet.

"I heard that the Hokage was reading a book with his head on his shoulder on a bench near the War Memorial other day," said Yugaō very quietly, just for Tenzō to hear.

He looked astonished, closing his closet. "Wh-who would tell you that?"

"Rumors about Rokudaime. So is it a lie?" She always had a serene countenance, which conveyed confidence.

Tuesdays established themselves as the official days of exploring the village together, as if the whole place took on a new tone when they were in company. One of those small laps caused the most intimate dialogue Tenzō had with an Anbu member at headquarters, while fiddling with his closet.

"I heard that the Hokage was reading a book with his head on his shoulder on a bench near the War Memorial other day," said Yugaō very quietly, just for Tenzō to hear.

He looked astonished, closing his closet. "Wh-who would tell you that?"

"Rumors about Rokudaime. So is it a lie?" She always had a serene countenance, which conveyed confidence.

"The question is, why would anyone see such a thing and spread it out?"

"So it is true?!". Now the woman really looked confused.

"That is not what I meant". Before he understood more than he should, he left.

*******

"Yamato Taichō!" Tenzō heard a low voice coming from a table near the counter of the village's cafe. He turned and found Sai waving at him, with a menu on one side and a scroll with some pens on top of the other. He went to his former student, leaning against the table smiling and with his arms crossed.

"Pull up a chair!" said Sai.

Yamato thanked him, sitting across from the boy. "What a good coincidence. How are things going?"

"Go well! I have used my free time to study Ninja Art techniques"

Tenzō smiled and nodded in approval. The war seemed to ripen the Leaf's Shinobi too early. Tenzo did not fail to notice how quickly Naruto generation established relationships and expanded their sense of responsibility. This made him feel old, even though he was not yet thirty. To raise the subject, Yamato asked about Ino.

"She goes well. She complains that you don't go to the flower shop as often anymore," said Sai, who was looking at the menu.

"I'm busy ... Supervising the security of the Hokage is an arduous task". Yamato smiled relaxed, touching the hair on the back of his neck as if to apologize.

"How are things going between you?" Sai questioned, leaving Yamato bewildered.

"Well? We ... What do you mean?"

"The supervisor's job. You know, with the security functions. At Anbu Danzo these issues seemed to be dealt directly with the Hokage.

Yamato hoped that his nervousness had not sounded so apparent. "Ah, yes! Kakashi-sama is very easy to deal with and is very open to suggestions too"

"He seems to trust you a lot, Yamato Taichō," Sai added smiling as he opened the ink cover.

"We have worked together for many years. It's something you learn over time." Taking a sip of his ice tea, Tenzō's face took on a slight pink hue when talking about Kakashi.

"And you seem to like him, too." Sai already considered their relationship too intimate to be simple friends, but he didn't consider yourself the greatest expert on human emotions yet.

Yamato became even more flushed. "Kakashi is a good companion," he said simply.

Sai nodded, smiling politely. After a short period of silence he replied: "Ino also says that when we have a good time together"

Yamato tried to explain, smiling a little ashamed "Well ... These are different cases" and started to straighten up in his chair, adjusting his posture, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Leaning his sketch pencil on his cheek, the young man seemed to reflect on it. After a few moments, he just added: "I can't see the difference". And he turned his attention to his sketch.

Finishing his drink, he put his hand on Sai's shoulder and said goodbye, promising to visit Ino as soon as he could.

*******

Shikamaru knocked on the door of the Hokage's office, entering after having permission.

"Shikamaru" greeted him with a slight smile.

"Kakashi-sama" Shikamaru bowed briefly, greeting him.

"Drop those pronouns," looking at the young man and waving his hands in front of his chest. "I received your report. I think we should report a spy capture to the intelligence division, but I wanted your opinion on it"

Shikamaru thinking for few seconds, then shrugged, hands in his pocket. "Caution is never too much"

"Great. It was just that. Here's your next assignment, those are the details," he said, holding out the folder with the information for the youngest to get. Shikamaru took a brief look and sighed discreetly.

"Any problem?" Kakashi questioned curiously. Although he knew that the boy was not the greatest enthusiast of laborious missions, I did not propose that a Rank-C would bring annoyances.

"Hm ... I'm going to need to cancel my meeting with Temari" he said in a falsely carefree way.

"So, I report to another Chunnin. A Rank-C mission is too low a price to cancel a date"

Shikamaru thanked him shamely. After reflecting, Kakashi stopped the boy at the door, asking timidly, "In your opinion, is it easier for us to get involved with shinobi than looking for company among civilians?"

Shikamaru turned to him trying to hide or look surprised. "I never think about it much, but I think it has its conveniences"

"Kind ...?" Kakashi gestured with his right hand, in a movement for the other to proceed.

"It's comforting to have someone familiar with the shinobi bureaucracy to talk to. Besides to knowing that will not leave a desperate woman at home on every Rank-D mission we need to do"

Kakashi crossed his arms, resting his hand that had previously been gesturing on his chin in thought. "Makes sense ...". He remembered Tenzō's pragmatism when discussing security protocols, and it seemed natural for him to handle delicate situations, as expected to a great shinobi like him.

"Anyone in sight, Kakashi?", Shikamaru questioned him, slightly curious.

Awakening from his reverie, he replied with good humor: "Mah ... Nobody that makes me refuse a mission, for now. That must be important to you."

"It's good to maintain good relations with Suna, even if distance is a drag. What about you? I thought you were a convinced bachelor"

"I'm not. Konoha is my wife now."

The two men nodded at the same time, dismissing further comments.

*******

As the first month passed, his personal blisters were so intimately mixed that it became increasingly difficult to disguise the involvement of the two men. At times, during work, the conversation inadvertently ended up escaping a little usual:

"Here are the Anbu files you requested a few days ago, Hokage-sama", Tenzō extended the folders to his superior, keeping his distance from the table.

"Thank you" he replied without looking at the supervisor's face. "I must be out late today. Should I stop by Ichiraku to buy dinner?"

"Please".

"So you're dismissed. See ya later" Hokge adds, very distracted and Yamato returned to Anbu's headquarters.

It would not be such a problem if Shikamaru did not exist in the room, barely managing to hide his astonished look of confusion. Apparently, it was not just Konoha that involved the Rokudaime Hokage.

*******

Playing tricks on Yamato seemed a kind of special fun for Kakashi and even for other members of formers Team 7. The Hokage smiled alone when he remembered when Naruto said he pretended to have his head stuck in the Turtle Island statue with Killer Bee , causing despair in his Taichō. It was very convenient that he could now explore his Kohai's self-control in other ways, especially when it came to the captain's sense of duty and professionalism.

Missions away from Konoha were rare for Yamato due to the stability that the Hidden Villages built, and also for now meeting the Sixth's security planning. His last stay had taken 6 days, and when he reported to the office on his return, he was the target of the biggest provocation of his life.

"So even now that Orochimaru collaborates with the Leaf, his old hiding places continue blocked to penetration for investigation?" He adds to concluding.

"Exactly, Kakashi-sama".

"Ya know ... You keep insisting on calling me Sama". Kakashi gets up from his chair, turns around and leans against the work table.

"It is the right thing to do". The brunette said simply, confused.

"It sounds a little ... Devotional". Rokudaime's warmth tone of voice barely concealed his ulterior intentions.

"Devotional?" The guard keeps your impassive face.

"Yes. You see, I have a meeting in an hour and I'm technically on the street having lunch" he uncrossed his arms and took the other's chin, pulling his own mask down with a free hand. "For all cases, we are in a important meeting now"

"H-Hokage-sama", he tried to alert in a cold sweat, trying to contain butterflies in his belly and maintain professionalism. He felt the shock when Kakashi's mouth touched his collarbone at the same time that his waist was involved. "Kakashi" he whispered, already half no force.

"Kakashi-sama" he corrected in the other's ear, in whispers. His mouth passed from the collarbone and went up in a kiss who goes to Tenzō's mouth. He pulled away and bit Anbu's bottom lip.

"What are you doing?". Yamato's eyes showed his inner despair even though his hands had unwittingly rested on Kakashi's arms encouraging him. They kissed ravenously, Yamato could feel the velvety touch of Kakashi's tongue dancing on his, exploring eagerly and claiming for him, almost hungry until their breath was gone. 

"Welcoming you". The Sixth's voice was almost mocking. He noticed that the other man kept his eyes closed with his face incredibly red.

Yamato swallowed hard. "This is unprofessional at all levels." His eyes widened when he opened them and saw Kakashi kneeling, grabbing the hem of his pants.

"And?". The Hokage offers an clined eyebrow, challenging him, wanting to know.

"We're not going to do this here." He put his hands on Kakashi's shoulders, encouraging him to get up, in vain. Without thinking too much, his hands tangled in his gray hair and released it to open his pants, totally given over to desire. "Fuck it".

Taking Yamato's dick with his hands, Kakashi brought his mouth close to the base of his penis and began to draw a line with your tongue through the extent. Upon reaching the top, he puts his head around his mouth and collapsed in a circular motion until he felt Yamato accelerate his breathing, the evident rise and fall of your chest.

"Damn it, Kakashi," he said breathlessly as if it were a dirty word, quite fluffy even in this situations. Kakasho does a little effort for don't laugh in his cock.

Continuos, now he feels Kakashi's mouth wrap around his penis as he loosens the jaw to contain all the volume in his mouth, pressing his lips together gently to apply pressure as he goes back up to his cock head. Yamato had to release a hand from his hair to lean on the table, letting out a loud moan.

"Shhhhh! If you scream it will be suspect", Kakashi started to stimulate the base of the penis with his hands, sucking intensily, admiring with his eyes raised Tenzo's concentration countenance, a drop of sweat coming down his neck. With his eyes closed, the brunette tilted his head back when he felt Kakashi interrupt the repetitive movement with his mouth and run his tongue over the foreskin, still stimulating his base with his hands.

When Kakashi plunged his mouth back into Yamato's extension, he felt a leg from his partner slightly wavering. Tenzō called his name in a broken whisper and when he came, Kakashi swallowed him. After a few moments, Kakashi put him back in his pants and got up, simulating that fake look of boredom with his hands on his hips.

"I hate you," Yamato said quietly, leaning on the table and looking back, watching the Hokage take his seat again.

"Mah, I doubt that, Tenzō". He picked up a pen and went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasup


	7. Twin wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I desappeared  
> Separate insulin

Fucking at Hokage's table - something so inappropriate that just thinking about, his ears would warm him up. Even in a Genjutsu he wouldn't imagine seeing Hokage's image of Konoha kneeling in front of him with his cock in his mouth, while concentrating on "Rokudaime" written in red on his back, feeling the movement being rhythmic with Kakashi's hand.

Judging by the last six weeks, nothing he considered adequate, stable and discreet could be managed. And best of all, this new discovery made him happy. Immensely happy. Yamato closed the door of his house and turned to his destiny, squeezing the step to join the man who had slept with him the night before.

They were walking along the street together towards Hokage Tower, tracing the longest way there, as usual. Being the biggest political figure in Hiden Leaf brought drawbacks, but today, beside Tenzō, Kakashi thanked mentally for the choice of path.

Talking about trivialities, Yamato unconsciously fantasized what it would be like to experience this without discretion, without hiding it. The morning glow highlighted the light color of Hokage's hair, and he sighed in a dreamy way. They had known each other for almost 20 years, and their glow in the eyes when they saw that man still didn't disappear. He would probably never disappear.

"Yamato Taichō!" They heard calling.

Yamato turned curious and was surprised to find Yui, his subordinate from Anbu. "Yui! How are things?"

"It's going well! I've missed you the last few days"

Judging by the commentary, Kakashi would say that they were not mere acquaintances. She was a lower head than Yamato, brown skin and long amber hair. Turning to Kakashi, she made an enthusiastic reference and greeted him: "Rokudaime-sama! Sorry for the rudeness". She didn't seem really sorry, once she finished the sentence she directed her brown eyes to Tenzō again.

"No problem. And outside the office call me Kakashi". Hokage didn't fail to notice the sparkle in the eyes of such a Yui when he almost ate his Anbu superior with his eyes.

The Captain tried to explain himself: "I was on a mission outside the village, I didn't inform for security reasons. Things are in order without me?" Kakashi wouldn't know what was going on in the other man's face when he saw her.

"Perfectly. Yugaō is very organized... Although I've gotten used to her way of driving". The woman's cheeks gained a subtle rosy tone. She was quite beautiful, one could not deny.

Embarassed, Tenzō put her right hand on her own shoulder and gave a brief laugh. "I'm back," she just answered. "We need to hurry. It was good to see you!"

"Likewise" she answered with a warm tone. Smiling restrainedly, she turned to Kakashi nodding briefly. "Hokage-sama". This time he didn't correct her and waved back.

They say that there is an exact moment when everything becomes clear, and that was it. Kakashi wasn't the possessive or territorialistic type in his brief relationships, and this made it difficult for him to understand that the bitter taste in his mouth and the hook in his ego was about jealousy. The glimpse of jealousy quickly and singularly passed through his body and also through his expression, although Yamato couldn't decipher his sudden hard countenance. He left as fast as he appeared, but undeniably passed through his inner self. Kakashi understood, at that very moment, what his subconscious had been telling him for some time: he was in love with Tenzō.

This personal revelation always generates a deeper reflection on situations. He hadn't fallen in love with anyone in his life, especially because he was running from it fiercely. When he met Kinoe, in his adolescence, he never imagined that it would be to that child that he would give his heart.

After they said goodbye, Yamato headed to Anbu's headquarters, where he would spend the next few days designing changes in the teams. They had agreed to meet that night even after consecutive meetings lately. By this time, the cold in the belly for sharing the dinners, and from time to time the nights of sleep, became a tasty sensation of warm breasts, as if those moments made their serotonin levels overflow.

That night, sitting on the couch at Yamato's house, Hokage decided to provoke him.

"I didn't know You had admirers in Anbu" he started the conversation unpretentiously, after turning a page in his book.

Tenzō was distracted beside him on the couch and leaned his head slightly toward him, muttering an "Ahn?!" with a confused countenance.

"Yui. The girl we met earlier". Kakashi crossed his legs and supported his left arm on the sofa arm.

"Oh! Yui. I was her team captain before I joined Team 7 and now we work together again". He returned the attention to his architecture book.

"It's quite a story" he received in response. He saw the gray-haired guy smiling minimally, staring at each other's hair. "You guys seem to get along well.

Tenzō stared back at him, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you really want to have this conversation during our reading?"

"I'm curious". Kakashi smiled cordially and gave him an intense look.

The brunette sighed discreetly and began to speak on the defensive: "Yui and I met a few times when she joined Anbu. It wasn't a good time to invest in that, so we decided to keep things safe".

"Are you talking about an Anbu mission or your love life?" The hokage questioned amusingly, repressing a smile.

Yamato smiled nervously at the provocation. "You're not too open about yours either, Senpai".

Kakashi looked away and fixed it in his book. "I'm not exactly a romantic. I don't have dates like that".

"And what is that, exactly?" Anbu questioned him with irony, referring to their bodies so close.

"Well... It's different" he replied, suddenly half dazed. He hoped Yamato wouldn't notice.

"What's different about it? The 20 years we've known each other?". It seemed that the man felt the situations in which the Sixth saw himself in a whirl of feelings. It was hard to explain.

"I..." Kakashi began by searching for the right words, but was unable to proceed.

"Kakashi" Yamato began, swallowing dry, his gaze showed a clear fear. "We don't need to make everything difficult or make a drama. I don't want to make you uncomfortable with the idea of a legitimate date with me. Well, I... I thought you deserved one after all, but it's not about me. We can be what we've always been over these twenty years or..."

"Is that what you want?" Kakashi interrupted.

"No!" he said, a little exasperated. "But I don't want all that we're living away from when it's over, so..."

"I'm in love" he poured out like it was a secret, but looking closely into the eyes of Tenzō. "I don't want to fool us"

"You..." Yamato was looking for the right words, but the shock paralyzed his tongue. He was fully aware of his utterly astonished appearance.

"For you. I'm in love with you, I mean". He supported his elbow on the arm of the couch again and his head in his hand to look carefree, but also to hide the tremor from his big hands. "I never said that out loud. And I never went on dates".

"I...". It seemed humanly impossible to digest what I had heard and say anything in response.

"But it's not a complaint, don't worry. You must continue to relate to other people. Well, maybe I'll fire you" he added, smiling, feeling lighter for finally saying what he kept in his chest out loud.

The shock made the adrenaline run through Yamato's veins. Without filtering his words, he asked: "Are you okay, Kakashi-Senpai?"

"Ahn... I think so". It was almost unbelievable that the only time Rokudaime declared himself in life had not been taken seriously, and the hint of frustration immediately set in. The idea of firing didn't seem so absurd after all.

Still incredulous, Tenzō leaned over to him, taking the other's face in his hands. "Repeat to me". His voice was full of contained desire and his eyes were totally deep orbits. Although he was aware of Kakashi's ability to play tricks, he did not believe that man would play with something like that.

"I am f... Mah, it wasn't that, was it?!" When he saw Anbu's denial, he looked him in the eyes and argued after a short sigh. "Is it so hard to believe that I'm hopelessly in love with you?".

As an answer, he received a clumsy kiss able to expose all the urgency of the statement. It was only the touch of lips, so passionate and reciprocal that it made the sensation of having the bones melted.

"I have been repeating to myself that this is all just for sex, in the expectation of not being disappointed". Tenzō admitted, and Yamato's statement sounded absurd. Because if it was just about sex, Kakashi wouldn't feel so full at his side just listening to his monologues about architecture, or when he saw him resting relaxed at the window stop of his house.

The lips meeting gave way to a real kiss, with an invitation for Kakashi's tongue to invade the mouth of Tenzō, making the fire and excitement grow. They kissed again, and again, until Yamato loosened his hands on both sides of Kakashi's head and slowly moved down the sides of his body in a slow and sensual manner, as if depositing urgency could burn the skin of the other, causing him to sigh.

They took off each other's comfortable clothes with trembling fingers, as if they were two inexperienced, the nervousness intensified by Kakashi's statement. It was as if Yamato meant that it was reciprocal, that everything Hokage felt was reciprocal, but he did not want to interrupt the moment. He hoped to make it clear with his actions. Without hesitating, he pushed Kakashi's naked body, making him recline on the couch, leaning on his elbows. He slid his hands all over his chest as a gesture and a look of adoration, as he descended his mouth to explore that man's body. "You are beautiful", he let slip, like a confession.

Carefully, Taichō positioned itself in the middle of Kakashi's legs and lowered his mouth to the totally erect penis. He started with light and affectionate licking, until his limb was well lubricated. He remained descending his mouth, reaching the scrotum and when he passed his tongue in one of them, he felt Kakashi sigh a sigh of surprise. That sound went through his senses, encouraging him to have more. He would reveal his work with his hand and mouth until he heard Hokage whispering his name while scratching the Captain's shoulders.

"Tenzō..." He almost begged for more.

"Not yet, Senpai."

Yamato's body went up and he took advantage of an uncontrolled Kakashi, settling down on the couch again. With two pats on his own thigh, he invited him to sit on his lap. It was terrifying to see him in this state: informal, vulnerable and delivered, his cheeks rosy from excitement. It was a facet of Rokudaime that only Yamato had the privilege to access. Numb by the idea, Kakashi obeyed him.

"Do you want it?". Yamato taped him in the most serious way possible, even though he felt his chest rising and falling with excitement.

"Hm-hummm". There was no doubt in Kakashi's eyes, which reassured Tenzō. Like a green sign, Kakashi settled down on Yamato's lap, leaning with one hand on the back of the sofa.

"I'll go carefully". Yamato traced a trail of warm kisses on the white skin of Kakashi's chest, causing him an involuntary tremor. Carefully, he began to stimulate his entrance, sticking a finger slowly and prepared the place until Kakashi became familiar with the sensation. Little by little, he introduced another finger, repeating until it generated daptation. With the other hand he guided Kakashi to stand up a little on his knees and started rubbing the wet penis with pre-seminal fluid on its entrance.

Kakashi's body became tense when it was penetrated, but relaxed seconds after the shock passed. He began to move millimetrically, becoming aware of the new sensations. It was pain, but it was also pleasure in a combination that made him want more. Gradually he increased his rhythm, each time deeper, in such a rhythmic way that he sighed and moaned from Yamato constantly below. With his hand on his hip, Yamato invited him to restart a kiss full of passion.

"Deeper" Kakashi murmured over his mouth, his body stuck with sweat. Tenzō moved his hair stuck to Sexto Hokage's forehead, looking at him with caution.

"Kakashi..."

"Deeper". There was nothing to do but obey his beloved's request, and Tenzō answered him. He penetrated all his dick in Kakashi's entrance and started to move under him while immobilizing his body with his arms around his waist, at this point his movements were not at all affectionate.

"I will..." Yamato threatened to say, feeling the familiar warmth of the orgasm approaching, squeezing his body from above against his when it exploded in a wave of heat, exhausting his body. He heard deeper into his consciousness a loud groaning, very atypical of the discreet noises that the platinum usually released, and judging by the sensation of something running down his defined belly, he deduced that Kakashi had also cum

And he felt so _honored_ , so lucky. The most respected man in the ninja world was his, but that wasn't what made him feel he could explode with satisfaction. Nothing compared to knowing all the versions of the same man and all of them make Tenzō fall in love. It was enough to be bewildering to look at that silhouette and think that the heart of that incredible man was his. Kakashi was the biggest and best surprise Yamato ever had in his life.

Maybe the custom with the darkness had made them both see the sky clearer outside, or it was really dawning. After the explicit scene in the Tenzō room, a well-deserved bath and countless exchanged glances of admiration in bed, shared affection and two or three hugs, Yamato finally called him:

"Kakashi". His voice was too sleepy, he would risk resting for the few hours of sleep he had left. Probably Hokage didn't feel better than him, because he deigned to answer with a "hmmm?" dragged.

"I'm in love too", and the only reaction he managed to extract was a short and tired laugh.

Definitely Kakashi had noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insulin: checked


	8. Two tributares of a river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, almost 2 months and i'm back. Sorry for this, so much happened.

Tenzō's eyes seemed the only part of the man that hadn't changed since they met. That cute little figure had faded, as had his long hair. Lately they had been slightly longer than usual, to the point that Kakashi could tangle them in his fingers during sex. Seeing the longer than usual strands reminded him of...

"Kinoe" he let slip absently, half thoughtfully.

The head of the man on his lap turned upwards, puzzled. "Have not been called that in decades"

"I don't usually think much about the outcomes of missions, but since we started d... dating..." he nodded slightly and continued, even if he found the word odd in his mouth "Well, sometimes I remember Yukimi"

Tenzō's eyes roamed the ceiling, half lost. "Yukimi was a schism. It was as if I gained identity even though I was in Ne. I no longer recognize myself as Kinoe in anything."

"You really have changed a lot."

Yamato let out a sigh. "When we are alone all we think about is dying. I was able to grow up and form my own personality. Remembering Yukimi makes me remember the feeling of feeling like I belong somewhere, and that's how I feel when I'm in the Village..." and couldn't help but stare at the owner of the lap on which he rested his head. "That's how I feel when I'm with you"

Kakashi eyed him with a look of contemplation, transported back to that time by the eyes of a grown Kinoe beneath him. After a few minutes, Yamato tired of pretending not to notice the man's fixation and stared at him.

"The post-war period left me emotionally stilted," he heard himself explain.

"And irresponsible. It's already 1 a.m., Kakashi Senpai, and tomorrow our schedule is full." He stood up, landed a brief kiss on the platinum man's thin mouth, and headed for Kakashi's room, inviting him to keep him company with his eyes, being followed shortly thereafter.

The next day was started with the schedule of visiting Anbu headquarters. The task of relocating new groups suggested by Tenzō at the meeting to the Daimyo was to be validated by the Hokage due to its rather grandiose condition. After the details were settled, Kakashi bid farewell to Yamato by resting his hand in the middle of the brunette's back, at rib level. Turning his neck, he and Yamato exchanged a look and a discreet smile. Then the Rokudaime headed unaccompanied to the Tower, where he would participate in a small council with the elders.

It was a maxim of all meetings that the topic at some point varied into his personal life and the "convenience" of a well-established family figure. The elders and their traditions could be extremely obtuse when they wanted to be. Again, Kakashi shielded himself with his usual look of boredom before restarting the same old conversation:

"I don't think it's a good idea to exploit my personal life for political purposes. It oversteps a boundary that I don't want to cross" he said quietly, his eyes roaming around the room.

"The Leaf Village will be happy to think that its greatest representative doesn't carry the responsibility of being Hokage alone" pondered Koharu with minute mocking tone.

"I think I should talk to Yamato Taichō regarding this strategy before we consider any hypothesis, then"

The elder woman pondered doubtfully with a question mark above her head, "I don't see how this can affect his personal safety."

They knew that at some point their relationship would come to light and they did not fear reprisals from the traditionalist wing of the councils, especially the two left from Hiruzen's time. When you've faced two shinobi wars and come out of both unscathed, facing a table with a pair of historical beings seems far less threatening than it might have been. Anbu was the focus of greater concern.

"I must talk to Yamato Taichō about it because he is my boyfriend, and I cannot expose him without permission. And the Kages' love status has never been a hindrance to good administration of the Village, has it? The Nidaime and the Godaime themselves were not committed."

"Yamato of Danzo's Root? Your security supervisor?", They exchanged astonished looks of surprise.

He nodded affirmatively. "May we proceed with the staves?". And so it was done.

There was a certain tension in the air from that day caused by something Kakashi could not understand. It was not a total detachment, but since that day he had noticed Yamato's countenance rambling, as well as sensing him tense in his brief meetings at work. He also noticed that they talked less and less about Headquarters issues when they weren't on the job. He took his cue to get his questions answered with a trusted Anbu as soon as he could after a reported mission report.

"Yugaō. Is there anything else I should know about Anbu lately?". Yugaō and he knew each other well enough for her to understand what the man was getting at.

"Are you talking about Yamato Taichō?". Kakashi nodded in affirmation and waited patiently.

"The captain has suffered some reprisals since they started speculating that you are together. Many Anbu feel that this could compromise your safety"

"That makes no sense" the Hokage frowned, hanging his hand at shoulder height" Yamato has always been extremely professional"

"Yes, we all know that. But it's a different situation, Hokage-sama"

"That's none of their business." I could feel the anger contained in his voice.

"Anbu thinks it does, especially the group that handles your protection." She had a half embarrassed countenance; it was clear that the purple-haired woman agreed with the Hokage's annoyance.

Even though irritated by the revelation, Kakashi nodded in feigned agreement. He hoped he could talk about it and find a solution in a pragmatic way. He would confront him in the evening while they were sitting at the table, with a cordial tone of voice.

"You look tired," he observed in a low voice. Yamato had his hands resting on his chin and had barely touched his dinner. He fixed his gaze on Kakashi and sketched a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"A little. How was your day?"

"Interesting, I stamped a lot of papers." As Tenzō's countenance did not soften, he decided to go on the offensive. "Yugaō told me about what you've been going through at Headquarters. Since when has this been going on?"

Tenzō took a heavy breath, knowing that it was ineffective to try to deflect the platinum-plated tenacity. "Since the meeting discussing the lodgings. It seems that the Anbu of our time know you too well to understand that a hand on your back is intimate contact in their body language." The captain tried to force a smile so as not to worry the Hokage.

"And you intended to hide that until when?"

"I didn't think it was necessary. Anbu has his concerns about the administration of the Village, and that is understandable." They did not look each other in the eye, but they did not turn their attention away from the discussion.

"Yes, I agree. What is incomprehensible is that you are suffering for something that does not concern Anbu."

With a resilient look on her face, Tenzō pondered until she answered him. "Someone who is in a relationship with the Hokage should not be part of your guard, Kakashi. And I don't want to put your safety at risk."

"We've known each other for decades, Tenzō, we've always worked together. This situation is very..."

"Risky?" he hunched. His hands began to sweat and he clenched them due to the tension.

"New. We've been through two wars, we've known hate up close. I never gave myself the opportunity to know the other side."

"I am very happy to be able to show you the other side.... I just didn't think this situation would bring instability in Anbu."

Kakashi crossed his legs and challenged him to answer the question that could change the course of this very recent relationship, "And how do you hope to resolve this?"

Yamato was professional enough to understand the implications of his position. As a shinobi, his mission was to keep the Hokage safe and support the stability of Konoha, even if it meant losing Kakashi. Even if he decided to walk away from Kakashi his feelings would never change, but it was likely that Anbu would back down.

It wasn't as if he was afraid of his companions or of Anbu's superiors, but doubt was running through his mind: what if in time he really became unable to objectively define what was best or not for the Hokage of the Leaf Village, far beyond protecting the man he loved?

After what seemed like an infinite amount of time, he was truthful to answer with a blank countenance, "I don't know. I guess it's up to the Hokage to make that decision."

Just like two tributaries that eventually meet in a great river, fate had brought them together at other times in their lives and so abruptly could separate them. Kakashi had never realized how constant the mismatches with Tenzō were, perhaps because before he did not feel the need to be near him as he does now.

That night's sleep was restless, not unlike those when Rin surfaced in his subconscious. He got up and went into the living room to sit on the window ledge. There was a huge moon outside, and even though he liked the solitude of his room, he was glad Tenzō was staying that night even after the heavy weather of dinner.

He was not ignorant of the possibilities that this situation brought, nor the consequences of each of them. They could pretend that it didn't affect them until Tenzō's competence proved that he was capable of handling everything, as he always did. However, he knew that until that happened, Tenzō would suffer from reprisals; he could take his boyfriend off the security oversight task, but he didn't like the idea of interfering in his work out of selfish impulses; they could stand up to those who objected in the name of the Hokage's superiority, but that sounded totally inappropriate as well as kind of abusive; and finally, they could separate and not mix their trades and their bodies.

"Have you lost sleep again?". He turned his face away, surprised. Tenzō's sleep was much heavier than his. He moved closer and leaned against the window frame with crossed arms, admiring the silhouette of Kakashi's naked torso.

"Huh?! Ah... That's right."

"Would you like to share with me?". Although his voice was sleepy and he probably knew what this was about, the invitation was sincere.

"You need to go back to sleep"

"I can't go back to sleep properly when the man I love is not by my side." Hearing that activated all of Kakashi's senses. They had never said that word before, they didn't even know if it was necessary to say it. It was obvious that they loved each other, in the most genuine and sincere way that their destinies could unite them.

Yamato held out his hand to him and Kakashi accepted, interlacing their fingers and slowly making his way to his bed. That act was so symbolic, so warm. The feeling was that instead of his hand, Kakashi was giving his heart, his soul and his fears to that incredible man. Not even in his most utopian dreams did he allow himself to experience this moment. Softly, with an open heart.

They lay facing each other. Yamato's countenance was heavy, fighting with sleep. Still he reached out and ran his hand through the other man's white hair. The irrational fear he had never allowed himself to feel settled in his chest, he really didn't want to give that up, even if it was necessary. With the most sincere look of admiration, the Hokage let out the words they had always been afraid to say to someone:

"I love you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can scream with me on Tumblr: kakayamaspace

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of fluff and a lot of love that's what they deserve.  
> Let me know if is it a total mess, or not


End file.
